Have you tried the library?
by Pemonynen
Summary: A boring party.  A couple of newly-weds.  An empty library.  Smut ensues.  A reworking of *that* scene from Atonement.  Very M.


_For full explanation, please see my author's notes at the start of Locked In!  
><em>

_So. This one. I can't even remember how this one came about, but my challenge, courtesy of thatramblingmind, was to write an M/M version of the library scene from Atonement (yes, **that** scene). So I did. I was nervous writing it, even more when it came to posting it on tumblr, but people have liked it, so there you go! For context: they're married but have only been for a couple of months and really can't keep their hands off each other.  
><em>

_Erm...it's smutty. And...yeah...going to go back into hiding now! *Runs away blushing*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Have you tried the library?<strong>

"Ah there you are darling, I thought you'd got lost," Matthew entered the room, smiling curiously when he noticed that she was perched on the desk, leaning back on her hands and swinging her feet. He shut the door behind him and walked towards her, trying not to let his eyes wander to the low cut of her dress, or how the soft silk clung to her… It had been a long party, and he had spent most of it avoiding his wife for the simple reason that he didn't think he would be able to keep his hands off her in _that dress_… He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Lost?" She tilted her head and arched her eyebrows, ignoring her hammering heart as she drank him in, and how his tuxedo fitted just so…perfectly, and just how very, _very_ handsome he was. "You do know that I've probably spent more time in this library than I ever did in my own bedroom?" He smiled and reached for her hands, pulling her off the desk to stand up.

"I was merely implying that you only came inside to retrieve your shawl, and that was almost fifteen minutes ago. Are you alright?" His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her towards him, pressing soft kisses along her jaw.

"I'm fine. I was hoping you'd come after me," her hands slowly stroked up his arms, coming to rest lightly on his shoulders, as she tilted her head, giving him better access, eyes rolling shut as she felt his hands move across the bare skin of her back, sending a raging fire through them both at the contact. It wasn't just Matthew that had felt the need to avoid his spouse.

"Oh yes, and why is that?" His teeth grazed her ear and she gasped sharply, her fingers momentarily clutching tightly at his jacket.

"I thought we might perhaps…you know…" he pulled back, meeting her eyes in surprise. Her mischievous gaze, matched with an equally mischievous smile that he tried hard not to return, instead attempting a look of disapproval, despite the arousal that was starting to pulse through him.

"Mary, we can't…not…not _here_!" He extricated himself from her arms and took a step back. "What if someone were to come in?"

She raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him, "but darling, you didn't mind when it was your study," he took a step back, a smirk now playing across his face at the memory. It was pointless trying to fight it, he knew how it would end, but the chase was still half of the fun…

"Or your dressing room," she stepped forwards, he stepped backwards, their eyes locked together. "Or the dining room," she spoke slowly, and her voice had that seductive lilt that she always used at wildly inappropriate times... Another step. And another. "Or the sitting room," neither could help grinning at that. Poor Molesley. He was still unable to look either of them in the eye.

"That was different. That is _our_ house! Not here…" Another two steps. And another… Oh she was determined to win this one, he mused as he felt the bookshelves against his back. She wouldn't, but he'd certainly let her try.

"What's your point?" She closed the gap between them, pressing herself close to him, and smiling as his now dark eyes drifted down before snapping back up to meet hers. Her hands were sliding across his shoulders…and onto his neck…and into his hair…and he let out a soft groan as she pressed even closer against him, their hearts beating quickly, and their breathing becoming more shallow, as his hands again found their way to her back, fingers teasing along the thin straps of her dress…

"No-one is going to come in, they're all too busy outside," she murmured, leaning in and brushing her lips against his, trailing them across his cheek and to his ear, her teeth nipping gently at his ear lobe and back again… His mind went blank. All of his awareness was Mary…the smell of her perfume, the silk of the dress, the silk of her skin, her lips against his, her hands moving across him and clutching at his hair…

She was dizzy, so so dizzy with her need for Matthew…his hair was so soft in her hands and…well, he'd certainly warmed to the idea as he pushed hard against her with intent… His mouth found her neck and she moaned, head lolling to the side… Their hands were roaming everywhere, gripping and stroking and pulling…and Matthew's jacket was quickly unbuttoned and his trousers unfastened and her hands skimmed across him, eliciting a low growl from his throat…and the straps of Mary's dress were pulled down and Matthew bent his head, kissing her neck…her collar bone…across the soft skin of her breasts… She whimpered and pressed even closer to him, needing a release from the building pressure, but finding none…their passionate moans filling the silent room… He smiled as he bit her shoulder and she trembled against him…

…In one fluid, seemingly almost practiced, movement, he pulled out of her embrace, twisted and pinned her against the bookshelves from behind, keeping her firmly between him and the shelves, lowering his mouth to kiss across the back of her neck and shoulders and back as his hands gripped hers and held them above her head, while she wriggled against him, desperate to keep as much contact between them as possible… He groaned as he felt her against him, seeking…anything to relieve the tension that was filling her…filling them both…

His hands slid down her arms, down her side, and started to pull her dress up… She turned her head, reaching for a kiss, bracing her hands on the shelf in front of her, gripping tightly as she felt his hands drag up the light silk and skim across her legs… She smiled as she heard him gasp…

"You're not wearing…any…" he kissed and nipped at her ear lobe, the discovery of her lack of undergarments almost sending him over the edge... "My god Mary," he moaned breathlessly as he squeezed her bottom.

"No...this dress is too thin…" she moaned as his kisses became more aggressive, more passionate, biting and licking and sucking her pale and delicate skin... He nudged her leg to rest on a low shelf, raised one hand to cover hers, fingers lacing together, his other gripping her hip… Her head turned and he leaned in to press a searing kiss to her mouth…both of them almost delirious with the delicious anticipation… Everything stopped as he pushed against her, sliding into the familiar…hot…wet… Both groaning loudly as he started to shift his hips against her, hand reaching round and…up to her breast, keeping her close to him… Their joined hands gripping hard until their knuckles were white… Matthew grunted, kissing and biting along her neck…her ears…her shoulders… She whimpered and bucked against him, feeling herself start to spiral towards the brink…

"Matthew…not…like this…I want to see you," she panted, gasping as he pulled back and out, turning her round and pushing her back against the shelves, her leg hooking around his hip as he entered her again with a sigh…his hands tightly gripping her hips as one of hers held onto the shelf, keeping herself upright...her other wrapping round his neck and sliding into his hair, keeping his head close to hers…

Their eyes, dark and hooded, were locked, their lips swollen, their faces flushed with arousal and exertion. He pushed against her, fighting the urge to let his eyes close… Their movements spurred on the other, a deeper intensity forming between them as they kept their eyes open, now needing to see the other… Almost unconsciously they drove against each other, still seeking that wonderful release… Mary leaned in to kiss her husband, altering their position, making them both moan… The kiss was deep…and as their tongues…lips…teeth…tasted, explored, their movements sped up… And both were reaching the point of no return…spiralling…and pushing…and moaning…and shaking…and then…they both soared…and then wave after wave after wave of pleasure crashed over them, through them, as they climaxed, shuddering and shaking, foreheads resting against each other, grateful for the solid wooden case behind them as they collapsed against it, everything relaxing…

Eventually, their breathing calmed, they untangled their limps, and they lifted their heads, greeting each other with languid smiles.

"Alright, you win this one," Matthew muttered, pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead, before pulling back, still feeling aftershocks of pleasure jolt through him. He stepped away, rearranging his clothes and his hair, letting his gaze drift over to his wife, who was peeling herself away from the shelves and straightening out her dress…yes, he definitely liked that one. She walked; a little unsteadily he was amused to notice, to the settee and picked up the thin shawl she had discarded hours earlier, wrapping it round herself.

"I can't believe that you bit me!" She tried to be stern, but truthfully, she couldn't be anything other than blissfully happy and satisfied.

"Well you weren't complaining!" He chuckled, wrapping an arm round her waist as they headed towards the door. "So I suppose that's another one off your list is it?" He glanced at her with a smirk.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Matthew," she raised her eyebrows, her own mouth curving into a smile, as she reached for the handle. Of course it was one off the list, and she already had plans for the next one…

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!<br>_


End file.
